


Me and You

by X_GrenadeJumper_X



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Age Difference, As In Consent Is Not Explicitly Given, As In Khayman Is 30 Times Louis' Age, Blood, Dubious Consent, Louis is lonely, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Night Island, Set In The End Of QOTD, Vampire Sex, bad dialogue, slight blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_GrenadeJumper_X/pseuds/X_GrenadeJumper_X
Summary: Set sometime in the end ofThe Queen Of The Damned.Louis feels lonely and Khayman is there to make it better.
Relationships: Khayman (Vampire Chronicles)/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> _Thank you to my friends for reading this in advance._

Louis had always felt weird when he was around Khayman. But not weird in a bad sense, weird in a bittersweet way. He watched as Khayman sat in the garden, unmoving, his pale skin shining under the lights like marble, carefully observing his surroundings with what he could only assume was interest, maybe fascination. Louis usually felt somewhat intimidated by the ancient ones, knowing that they could end him in a moment if they pleased. However, he had never felt intimidated by Khayman. It could be because he did not seem like one of the ancients, who seemed to not hold onto any kind of vaguely human manners. No, that man had not a _shred_ of humanity left in him, but he still had a drop of decency. Louis assumed he had been pleasant as a mortal man, as he had never seen someone change for the better with immortality. 

As Lestat had been locked in writing some book about them, - another one, for that matter - Louis really had no one most of the time. Yes, he spoke to them, sometimes for hours even, but it was just not the same. There wasn't any sort of love, there was no connection. He didn't expect that Lestat not really being _there_ for him for a short while would actually affect him like that, as he had spent decades without him, but he somehow felt more alone now. He had even tried speaking to Armand, something he ended up regretting, however it had been worth the attempt. But the loneliness grew stronger, more painful, especially since he was now amongst so many other immortals the feeling, the one that he had always felt, managed to feel more intense than ever. Something about being surrounded by beings, almost human, yet humanity, the very thing that makes one truly human, absent, felt almost painful to him, even as one of them himself. But Louis clung onto his humanity, it was something he would never let go of. 

He slowly walked towards Khayman, his footsteps making a slight noise as they hit the ground. His intentions were immediately noticed by the other, who actually didn't seem to mind much.

"Good evening, Louis." Khayman said, in his heavily accented, monotone voice. 

"Good evening." He replied stupidly, not exactly wishing to speak much at the moment. He then proceeded to sit next to Khayman, who very much welcomed Louis. There was a long pause before any of them spoke. Khayman was the one to break the silence.

"Why, Louis, would you come looking for me? I don't have anything to offer you, do I?"

"I just wanted to… to talk." Louis said, some sort of emotion that he himself could not pinpoint creeping through his voice. "To really speak to you, to someone."

"I understand. However, the reason why you have not looked for Armand instead remains a mystery to me."

"I tried. I can tell you that I tried, but it didn't work. He's just... Just the same as he used to be." He said almost as if it were a bad thing. "But you, I like you, despite the fact that I don't exactly know you." Louis paused as no more words came into his mind. He slowly felt himself slip into an awkward position, leaning onto Khayman's side, but the latter didn't seem to react much to that.

"Louis," said Khayman, as if he liked the sound of the name, "I would like to think that I can say I reciprocate your feelings. I know that I would not be lying if I did say so." Khayman then gently slid his hand through Louis' hair, a gesture that was largely welcomed and enjoyed by him. He felt Khayman's soft touch, slowly relaxing at it.

Louis pulled himself closer to Khayman, feeling his cool skin, smooth, such a contrast with his own, which still felt soft like the flesh of a human. Khayman held Louis carefully, almost as if he were holding something made out of porcelain. Louis didn't mind. He would have never thought this would happen to him. He felt how gentle he was with Louis, unlike Lestat, who, despite his love for Louis, was always quite harsh, even in the sensitive moments. He buried his face in Khayman's thick hair, the world around them seeming to fade. He barely noticed as Khayman's teeth punctured his neck. He felt a wave of warmth pass through his body, his senses going fuzzy and numb. Louis allowed a whine to escape as Khayman slowly extracted his teeth from his neck. He felt the heat of his own blood running down his skin, some soaking into his shirt. He knew Khayman would not take much from him. Khayman knew he wasn't the strongest, and he knew that Louis would never take a drop of Khayman's old, powerful blood. 

They held each other in a strong embrace. Khayman slightly tugged on Louis' shirt, pulling it just enough to expose his collarbone, and Louis could feel it as he punctured his soft skin with his teeth. He breathed in the scent of earth, which was the only thing that indicated they were outside. He gently pressed his lips against the smooth, pale skin of Khayman's neck. Suddenly, he wanted to cry. Or maybe he was already crying, he couldn't tell. A sound that vaguely resembled a quiet sob left his lips. He was most likely crying for all he knew, due to the hot, wet feeling on his face and the smell of blood which was growing stronger, however he did not know why. He enjoyed it, after all. It felt good, the pleasure, something he had not truly felt in decades. Khayman slowly withdrew his teeth from the wound, and wiped the blood tears from Louis' face. What little emotion he showed seemed to be regret. 

"Louis," He said quietly, as if he still had something to say, but did not continue. He then pulled Louis onto him, off of the ground and slowly got him up. Louis could only assume he was about to get taken somewhere, most likely to his room, but he was not in the mood and did not have the energy to protest. He felt himself being taken inside by Khayman, who took him up to his room and slowly placed him on his bed. He watched Khayman's hand as he cleaned the blood off of Louis' face. Louis found himself again getting somewhat surprised by how gentle Khayman actually was with him. Louis was weak even for a young vampire, which he was not anymore. Lestat has always told him that. That he was weak, that he was 'too human', and he was right. Khayman could kill him right at that moment, for all he knew. But he didn't.

Khayman proceeded to position himself next to Louis, a move that Louis was very thankful for. His 'chat' with Khayman had surprisingly resulted in a very fortunate, although unexpected situation, despite the fact that it didn't go in a way which would be conventionally considered good. He had never actually meant to get… that close… to him so quickly. But it happened. It always happens, what did he even expect? And he _did_ love Khayman in a way, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've ever put actual thought into writing (even though it was very little), so I appreciate criticism.


End file.
